1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to tires for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a tread rubber composition for tires useful in generating colored smoke when the tires are used in motor sporting events and the like to provide a visual effect, and to methods for making such tires.
2. Description of Related Art
“Drifting” is becoming a popular addition to the motor sport field. This sport originated in Japan and has become increasingly popular in America. In “drifting”, the motor cars are controlled via skilled drivers as the cars slide sideways in a sliding or skidding pattern down the course.
Unlike other motor sports, the goal in “drifting” is not to maintain traction. Instead, the cars skid and slide in analogous fashion to racing on an icy or snow filled course. Drivers are not judged on speed but rather on style and form. Typically, “drifting” participants utilize rear wheel drive cars for the event, and the tires are made to screech and billow smoke as the drivers proceed down the course.
Although conventional smoke-generating techniques have been attempted at drifting events to exhibit visual effects, the color of smoke generated is simply white, which does not attract much interest. It would be desirable to develop tread rubber compositions for tires that would cause the tires to emit various colors of smoke in order to increase the enjoyment of drivers and spectators.